


I Want To Be That Comfortable Place

by FayeHunter



Series: Coffee Shop Soundtrack [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kitchens are for lovers, M/M, soft domestic fluff, they are just making dinner and enjoying each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke and Calum make dinner together
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: Coffee Shop Soundtrack [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184975
Kudos: 11





	I Want To Be That Comfortable Place

**Author's Note:**

> [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) prompted me for "and then everything just disappears" with cake!". Heath had asked me after part 2 of the coffee shop cake about them moving in together and well, here it is. Enjoy!
> 
> This is a follow up to: ["Shaking and Waiting for Something More" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842132) and ["I could dance to this beat, beat forevermore" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607654)

“Did you hear the good news?” Calum says, coming through the door to Luke’s apartment. Luke looks up from where he’s sitting cross legged on the couch, playing his guitar. He grins, taking in Calum as he comes in, grocery bags in hand, curls flat from his day spent at the cafe. Luke abandons his guitar on the couch, gently shoving Petunia to the side as he stands up, popping his hip and knees before crossing over to help Calum. He takes a bag, leaning in to press a kiss to Calum’s lips. Calum returns the kiss, smiling into Luke’s lips. He pulls back, letting Luke reach a hand up and fluff up Calum’s curls with a smile.

“What’s the good news?” Luke asks, voice teasing. Calum puts his bags down, toeing off his shoes and leaving them and his backpack by the door. He scoops up the bags and turns to Luke.

“We’re gonna make quesadillas and nachos tonight because I’ve decided that it’s a carbs and cheese kinda day,” Calum says, moving through the apartment. Luke laughs, following behind Calum as he heads towards the kitchen. 

“Oh really? Bad day?” Luke asks

“Not bad, just long. Too many people wanting too many things. Nonstop line,” Calum calls over his shoulder when Luke stops in the doorway. He’s unpacking the bags, humming quietly as he pulls out tortillas, cheese, beans, red pepper, and chicken from the grocery bag. Luke rummages around in the other bag, pulls out the tortilla chips and bottles of black cherry soda Calum’s bought too. Luke watches him closely, Calum humming as he moves easily around Luke’s kitchen. He takes out the pan and the cooking spray, grabbing plates from the cabinets and knives from the drawer. 

“Oh you poor thing,” Luke teases. Calum laughs, leaning over to press a kiss to Luke’s cheek. He rips open the chicken package, setting the chicken onto a plate, and slicing it into thin strips. He seasons them with some of the bottles he’s pulled from Luke’s cabinets. Luke leans against the counter, watching him.

“No sympathy for me? Worst boyfriend ever,” Calum says. Luke sighs dramatically, spraying the pan and getting it ready. Calum dumps the strips in, humming slightly. He reaches over to the drawer next to the stove, grabs the spatula and starts pushing the chicken around, trying to heat it all up. 

“Well, you didn’t have to listen to terrible speeches about composers all day from freshmen that don’t care,” Luke says. Calum giggles, shaking his head. 

“Cut the peppers will you?” Calum asks. Luke grabs the knife and a plate, taking the pepper out of the bag. 

“Did you remember-”

“Yes I remembered to not get onions because you don’t like them. I do know some of your food habits, even if they’re weird.” 

“I just don’t like biting into bits of onion,” Luke says pouting. He keeps dicing the peppers, listening to the chicken sizzle, Calum humming. Satisfied with the pepper, Luke turns his attention to the rest of the ingredients. He takes out some tortillas from the bag, deciding that two each should be enough. He opens the can of beans, setting them out with a spoon to get them ready. Impatient, Luke opens the bag of chips, taking one out and munching on it. 

“Really Luke?”

“I’m hungry. Cook the chicken faster,” Luke says, crunching on a chip. Calum huffs and rolls his eyes. Luke crunches harder, just to annoy Calum. Calum flips Luke off, pushing the chicken around for a few more minutes.

“Alright you menace. Chicken’s done. Let me put it on a plate and you can put the tortilla on the pan,” Calum says. Luke nods, watches Calum shove the chicken off onto the plate. He puts down a shell, layer of cheese, spoons out the beans, and tosses some peppers on. He lets Calum add the chicken, before putting on another layer of cheese, closing the tortilla. Calum watches it, waits for it to cook on the one side before flipping it over. They continue like that until all the quesadillas have been made. Calum brings them over to the table, while Luke dumps the chips out onto a plate, covering everything in the last of the cheese and microwaving it to make nachos. Luke takes them when they’re done, bringing them over to the table as they set everything up. 

Luke tears into the quesadilla, letting the cheese string out as he tries to tear it away. He looks up at Calum, finds him gazing fondly in Luke’s direction.

“What?” Luke asks, muffled around his mouthful of too hot chicken and cheese.

“Nothing...just...I’m really happy is all,” Calum says. Luke blushes, trying to cover his mouth as he chews. Calum beams, eyes crinkling and cheeks squishing. Luke ducks his head, taking another bite, trying to control the blush on his cheeks.

“Luke?” Calum asks, after a few moments. Luke glances up at him, finds Calum looking at him pensively.

“Hm?” Luke answers, head cocked to the side.

“Will you move in with me?” Calum asks. Luke chokes a little on his next swallow, coughing as he takes a sip of his soda.

“What?”

“Move in with me. I don’t know if it’s too soon or whatever, but I want to move in with you,” Calum says. He reaches across the table, taking Luke’s hand in his and squeezing lightly. Luke’s too stunned to do anything except blink at Calum in surprise. 

“What?” Luke asks again, at a loss for what else to say. Calum laughs again, happy and bright. 

“I was having a shitty day at work and I was miserable the whole day and then I just...I thought about you. I thought about coming home to you and making dinner and getting to sit on the couch with you and watch a terrible movie while you laugh and talk through the whole thing. I thought about eating ice cream out of the carton with you and making nachos and I went to the grocery store and all I could think about was spending time with you. About coming here and getting to just be with you. Sleeping over and waking up in the morning and getting to make breakfast with you because you’re off and it’s my late start day. I just think about coming here and getting to be with you and then everything just disappears. All my shitty day is gone and I just have something to look forward to. It makes me happy to think about that. And I want to have that permanently. I want to come home to you everyday and I want to sleep with you and cuddle with you and Petunia and make you coffee in the morning and I just want to be with you. So, Luke, will you move in with me?” Calum asks. 

Luke is dumbstruck. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about this. Everytime Calum leaves, having to go back to his own apartment, Luke is sad about it. He loves Ashton and he loves living with Ashton, but Luke wants to cuddle with Calum. He wants to come home and not have law students in his living room. He wants to come home and stand in the kitchen with Calum and get in his way while they try to cook dinner. He wants to see Calum’s face in the morning, not just a good morning text. He wants to know that even if they’re too busy in the daytime, he can still see Calum when he gets home. Luke wants all of that, the domestic nature that comes with a relationship, the love of it all. He knew he was there, but he didn’t expect Calum to be there as well. 

“Yeah, I would love that Calum. I would love to move in with you,” Luke says, nodding. Calum grins even wider, leans over the table to take Luke’s face in his hands and kiss him. Luke giggles into the kiss, dropping his food onto his plate to kiss Calum back. There’s too many moving parts in all of this, things to consider that come with moving in together, but for right now, Luke doesn’t want to think about it. He just wants to kiss Calum and hold his hand and get to cuddle with him on the couch. Luke just wants to exist with Calum and that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
